


if love is what you want

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o3/27/16





	if love is what you want

**Author's Note:**

> o3/27/16

"Yixing, I have to talk to you."

It had sounded urgent then, but then again, anything Yifan said came off as so. Yifan didn't give any details, he didn't even ask if Yixing was available because, and with the utmost modesty, he knew his best friend like the back of his hand—at least he liked to believe so. They were thirteen, so he liked to believe a lot of things to make him feel more secure.

Without a proper chance for Yixing to respond, Yifan hung up. It was usual of him, some characteristic that Yixing had quickly gotten used to. He didn't question it (though at first he did scold Yifan for being so imprudent). That day Yixing and Yifan both ran halfway down the street to their favorite restaurant. They found themselves at the booth in the corner of the room, faces pink and both out of breath. Yifan smiled, and Yixing raised a brow.

"What's up?" Yixing finally asked. He looked up at the waitress who politely asked if they were ready to order. _Strawberry milkshake_ , Yixing answered in Mandarin.

Yifan had taken note. "A vanilla shake for me." The woman smiled at them both before leaving.

She seemed to be in her early twenties, so Yifan noticed. His thoughts were interrupted when Yixing patted the table.

"Hey, I'm here."

"I know." He stopped and looked at the table. His gaze shifted back to his friend. "So... there's this person I have a crush on, but they don't like me back—at least not in that way, y'know?"

Yixing's face went from interest to _are-you-freaking-kidding-me_?

"You made me run just so you could tell me this—"

"You're my best friend and I needed some advice."

"I've never had a crush before." Thirteen year old Yixing laughed at how silly Yifan sounded. Yifan laughed as well.

"I realize that now. But when we're older we will, and you'll help me figure it out."

That was Yifan and Yixing then. Young, innocent, carefree. Perhaps a little too confident about the future.

— — —

"Yixing, we need to talk."

It was phone calls like these that made Yixing jittery inside. He didn't know what it was, maybe the fact that hearing Yifan's voice, so deep and serious was something he would never get used to. Whenever Yifan called, h e never did have a chance to say anything afterwards. Yifan would only wait a few seconds to listen to Yixing's breathing before he hung up. They seperately drove there, saving minutes from the days when they'd have to run. Yixing would find Yifan sitting at the same booth, and a strawberry milkshake waiting for him. There was a new waitress, and she seemed to be about their age as well.

"What's so important now? It's nearly midnight." Yixing sat down in front of Yifan.

Yifan smiled at him. "I'm madly in love."

Yixing stared at him with a grin.

"I know, you've been telling me for years, how your love has grown—trust me, it's undying."

"I'm only telling you because you're the person I've been in love with this whole time."

Yixing's grin faded just a little, but he found this seven-years late confession to be a bit endearing. He had always known, and he had always felt the same, but neither of them had acted upon their feelings or even plannned to do so. It was shock that seemed to overtake his thoughts, and before he knew it, Yifan was leaning over the table to press their lips together for a small kiss.

"You can't tell me you've never thought of me this way—I know you better than anyone."

Yifan was right, but only because Yixing had confessed to him the reason he couldn't date the person he said he loved. People like them, they were looked down upon, and Yixing didn't have any desires to attract that sort of attention from society.

"I want to be with you, I don't care who stands in our way. I love you."

And in that moment, Yixing knew. He knew he loved Yifan, and he also knew this was something he wanted.


End file.
